


Weather Lifted After You Left

by Aishuu



Series: 31 Ways to Leave Your Lover [23]
Category: Hikaru no Go, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Short, The Livejournal exodus, failed romance, not the one he wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya Akira tries to develop chemistry with Watanuki Kimihiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather Lifted After You Left

While I associate Hikaru closely with the number five – for obvious reasons, especially those horrid shirts of his – if I was to give Kimihiro a number, it would have to be three. Bad things always come in threes, especially around him.  
  
We met on a rainy day, when we were both out for a walk. I would learn later that he was trying to avoid his best friend, which sort of mirrored my own actions. Hikaru and I had gotten into yet another fight, and I was walking to cool off. It wasn't working – all the walk was doing was remind me that it was Hikaru's fault that I was out in the rain.  
  
He was grumbling under his breath, and ran right into me. I landed in a mud puddle, which wasn't an auspicious start to a relationship.  
  
I'm not sure which one of us suggested we go out on a date. I'm not sure if either of us realized it _was_ a date, not until we ended up back at his place making out. I'd never done anything of the sort before, and it was thrilling.  
  
The thrill faded a bit the more time we spent together. On our second date – a seeing a horror film Ogata had recommended – I was treated to the first explosion of Kimihiro's temper. We ran into one of his friends – rivals, I recognized instantly – and Kimihiro flipped out. Doumeki-san refused to leave us alone, but I wasn't bothered. Something more was going on, and like any good Go player, I knew how to read below the surface.  
  
Kimihiro talked to things that weren't there, but that didn't bother me. Hikaru had always done the same. However, Hikaru didn't have a tendency of getting _hurt_ while doing it.  
  
On our third date – and last – I can't remember much of what happened. All I know is that we ended the day at his workplace, so he could take care of the cuts I'd somehow acquired on my arms. He wouldn't tell me how I'd acquired the wounds, though he looked guiltily at me.  
  
I was angry at his secrecy. I had a right to know what was happening to me, and I hated the idea he didn't trust me. I'd already gone through that one, thank you, and I knew the path we would end up on through the pain of experience.  
  
I opened my mouth to state that maybe it would be best if we didn't see each other again, but I was cut off by Ichihara-san, who said something cryptic about people using substitutes for what they really wanted. Before I knew what was happening, Kimihiro blurted an apology for having to break up with me, and practically shoved me out the door.  
  
I wasn't sorry about losing him. He had been a kind person, but the shop owner was right – he wasn't what I wanted. I looked up, and could see the sun parting the clouds. Suddenly it occurred to me that it had rained all three days we'd spent together.

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my favorites in this series, but the series structure required this pairing. I'm much happier with the next ones.


End file.
